A NEW CHAPTER
by dreamgirlmiller
Summary: Can Jackson start all over again. If so can he find the right man to move on with. He is soon going to find out when Aaron comes into his life.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own any of the characters in this fic, they all belong to ITV.

Hi guys its me again, I'm not quite ready to give up on these two. Especially now Aaron may have a new man. Although I am happy for him I just don't want Jackson to be forgotten about. It will always be Aarson in my eyes and Aared just sounds so wrong. Let me know what you think and if you would like me to continue. I will carry on writing about Aaron and Jackson for as long as you keep wanting to read about them.

I will also finish my other fic and will try to continue with confusion. I'm just not finding the love for that one at the minuet. I have completely lost where I wanted that one to go. But when I find it again I will continue. In the meantime I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Jackson was beginning to realise the good things in life. The bonuses of divorce. He settled himself in the garden with a nice glass of wine. He was just starting to enjoy his weekends without the children. In the beginning when him and Adam first divorced he found it hard, it was weird not having a house full of laughter on a weekend but as the months went on it was getting easier, he didn't feel as lost. He blamed Adams new job as the result of their marriage ending. He was entertaining more than he was a husband and father. His new job was all about entertaining the investors at dinner instead of having dinner with his family. From Monday through till Friday he became this business man, with no responsibilities other than his job, he would go days without seeing him or the kids as he could be out from as early as 6am till gone midnight. The commitment he made to Jackson some 15 years ago now no longer existed, he was committed to one thing and one thing alone. His job.<p>

They stared to become like strangers to one another and the longer Adam stayed in his job the more Jackson started to resent him, whenever Adam was at home it was like he was invading his space. Jackson had become so used to being on his own. The only real common ground that they shared was the children. For so many years Adam had been his est friend as well as his lover, someone who he always turned to if he needed something or when he needed someone.

In the first few days and maybe even weeks he felt lost, he wasn't sure who he was any more and when the kids went for the firs weekend he couldn't figure out what he was supposed to do for them two days, he didn't know how to fill his time.

He didn't have much of a social life, having two children pretty much put a stop to that and his friends didn't have much time on a weekend as they were either at work or had children of their own.

It took him the best part of a year to finally find himself again and that was more down to the fact that he had moved away from the big city and found a nice little number in a village called Emmerdale. This new him was in fact the old him, the Jackson before marriage and children. This was the real him.

The following day after they had moved into their new home he woke up, he decided to make himself a coffee and then climbed back into bed. The unpacking could wait an hour or so, he was just guna lay there and enjoy the silence that the village brought. He liked it, he was so used to being woken up by busy traffic that the silence was a novelty.

He and the kids spent the day unpacking after they had all managed to make there way out of bed. Kieran was miserable, he didn't want to spend the day indoors. It was a beautiful day outside and he wanted to explore the country side. There was a knock on the door and then it was flung open. A small plump woman walked in, dish in hand.

'I'm Pearl, I live just up the way there. I've brought you a home made apple pie.' she said as she placed them down on the kitchen side. 'I see you are a builder.'

Jackson didn't know where to put himself, he just stood there open mouthed.

'I saw it on the side of your van sweetheart' she said when she didn't get a reply from him.

He struggled to hide the fact that he was a little shocked at this white haired lady who had quite happily made he self at home.

'erm, yeah...yeah I am' he said plastering a smile on is face.

'I have just the job for you' she said a while after they had eaten the pie and made small talk. Again Jackson didn't know where to put himself. She certainly wasn't backwards in coming forwards.

'The garage next-door my love. Aaron the owner was just saying the other day he could do with a builder as he wants to make a few changes to it.'

Jackson just nodded, he had seen the garage and had wondered who had owned it.

'I'm sure he will have already have someone in mind pearl'

'don't worry about that, I will put a word in for you, I know him very well!'

even though Jackson was a little wary of this bundle of life that currently sat in his kitchen he was also grateful, he really did need to get back to work. Due to the sale of the old house and then them buying Dale Head and moving in he had been out of work for a couple of months now. Although he was stable enough to not have to work, he like to keep busy. He loved his job and had no intentions of stopping any time soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own any of the characters. ED and ITV do.

Thanks to see me through for Beta. x

The following day Pearl took it upon herself to make sure Jackson and Aaron were introduced. Knowing that Aaron would be at the garage at the crack of dawn she made her way down to Dale Head and all but brayed the door down. She didn't even feel slightly guilty about waking the builder up.

Jackson heard the constant knocking on the door and he tried to ignore it but it just wouldn't go away, it must have only been for five minutes but it felt like an hour and the knocking proceeded to get quicker and louder.

"Alright, alright"' he shouted, annoyed and whoever it was was clearly not going to give up. Clad in only his dressing gown he made his way to the door, ready to give whoever it was a piece of his mind.

"Well, it's about time" Pearl said as the door is opened and before Jackson got the chance to voice anything she pushed her way past him into the lounge.

"Chop, chop lad, get dressed, we have people to see today!"

"People?" Jackson questioned, confusion written all over his face. Why had he been pulled out of bed?

"Well when I say people, I mean person and one person in particular. Now go and get dressed and I will put the kettle on"

Jackson was astounded. What had just happened? Noticing his children at the foot of the stairs he glared at them and they smirked back, they too were confused as to what was going on but they had much more of a humours take on it. No one had ever done that to their Father before, not even his Mother. Jackson found it hard to hide his frustration. It was stupid o'clock in the morning and he had no reason to be up so early, this introduction could wait. He liked Pearl an all but by the looks of things she was the type of woman that wanted things done yesterday and that could prove to be rather annoying. Begrudgingly he made his way back to his bedroom to get dressed.

Whilst upstairs he tried to gather his thoughts. On top of the frustration he was feeling he was also nervous, he had been out of work for a while and he wasn't sure if he was quite ready for this yet, would he remember what he was doing? He was also nervous about meeting Aaron, from what he had heard whilst he was in the café yesterday he certainly wasn't someone that you messed with. Would they even get along?

….

"WOW!" Jackson thought, he was stood in front of Aaron and he couldn't believe his eyes. The guy was seriously hot.

"Hi, I'm Aaron" he said and extended his hand for the builder to shake. "You must be Jackson" Pearl had told Aaron all about the builder in the pub the day before. He'd been looking forward to meeting him as he'd needed the work on the garage done for quite some time.

"Err, yeah… Yeah I am" Jackson nodded and rubbed at the back his neck nervously. He'd have to pull his act together if he was going to be working with the guy.

Pearl had pretty much left after that. Now they had been introduced there was no need for her to stick around.

After the introductions had been made Aaron had gone through exactly what he wanted doing. He had already had some plans drawn up so all that Jackson needed to do was figure out the price of things and then get to work.

….

Jackson had been working on the garage now for around 4 months. He'd started by only doing a day or two due to Aaron being busy. The days slowly built up though and now he was there most of the week and things were beginning to move along pretty fast. Aaron left him to it most days and if Jackson needed anything then he would have to find the mechanic. Slowly they started making small talk and eventually they started to relax around one another. Aaron would bring Jackson a cup of tea or coffee if he was making one for himself and would sit with him whilst they drank it.

Since moving to the village Jackson had never felt more at home, his life was settled now and the kids loved it. He couldn't see himself moving away from Emmerdale.

….

Aaron wandered in and plonked a coffee down on the work bench. "How's it all going then?" Aaron asked, the work had been going on for a few months now and it was beginning to take shape.

"Yeah, really good" Jackson stopped what he was doing and smiled "Nearly finished on the new office, just got to finish the kitchen in the corner and then you can start using it and once that is done I can make a start on knocking that wall through and joining the old office in with the new floor space for the garage."

"Nice one. It's gonna be nice to have a little more space in the place" Aaron couldn't wait until it was finished "So, anyway, how you finding the village life, must be a lot different from town life I'm guessing?"

"Honestly, I love it. Don't plan on going anywhere else now. We're all happy here and the people aren't too bad" he says lowering his head. Aaron can just make out a little blush on Jacksons cheeks and it makes him smile. Was life about to get a whole lot more interesting for the two men?


	3. Chapter 3

do not own any of the characters. as much as i would like 2.

thanks to see me through for beta. x

"So" Aaron said as he placed a cup of coffee down in front of Jackson. "I have a thing this weekend and I was wondering if you would maybe like to come with me?"

"Erm... Well that depends on what sort of thing it is you are asking me to"

"Well, I have tickets to a comedy show but I have a ball to attend first. One of the dealerships I work with is throwing a charity ball and I said I would go."

"Oh... And you don't want to go on your own?" Jackson asked before adding before Aaron could retract the invitation "Let me just confirm with Adam that he's taking the kids but other than that… Yeah I would love to come."

Aaron smiled. Happy that Jackson had had taken up his offer.

…

When Jackson returned home Pearl was already there with the kids as she had offered to pick them up from school whilst he worked at the garage and he had been grateful to her for the offer. She was like the Grandma he'd never really had due to the fact that his Mother's Mother had died before he was born. Since moving to the village they had become quite close and once or twice a week they would have dinner at either his or hers. Although, at first he'd found her quite full on and he hadn't been sure how to take her but now he couldn't imagine his life in the village without her, the kids even loved her and they were notoriously hard to please. Now though, it seemed to him as if they paid more attention to what Pearl told them to do than they did him. Kaitlyn, his daughter, had even asked for Pearl to read her a bedtime story at night instead of him.

"I bumped into Aaron earlier and he mentioned that he had asked you to go with him at the weekend"

Jackson nodded "Yeah and surprisingly Adam said he would come a little earlier to pick the kids up. Will you be going?"

"Yeah… Maybe" Pearl shrugged her shoulders "He asked me and Paddy if we wanted to go but I'm not sure if I can make it"

"That's a shame" Jackson said "It would be nice if you could make it then I would at least have someone else to talk to when Aaron is busy mingling with all the other guests" he took a breath "What about the show after would you be coming to that?"

"Oh no love!" Pearl exclaimed "Not really my thing and anyway I think he only has the two tickets for that one"

….

When they had first divorced it was like talking to a stranger whenever Adam would come and pick the kids up even though they had spent many years together, they were still so awkward around one another that it confused Jackson as to how he could have spent so long with the man. What had he seen in him? Jackson found himself flicking through old photographs just to make sure that had been Adam that he had spent over a decade with and that it hadn't all been a figment of his imagination.

During the divorce Adam had always seemed so angry with him, it was fair to say that at that point in their relationship they had both despised one another and it wasn't until the divorce was finalised that they started to heal and their relationship started to get better and eventually they became friends. Jackson knew that it would never be exactly the same as before but that didn't matter to him as he was happy to take any kind of friendship, for the sake of the kids, the deserved them to be civil to one another. Adam was, after all the Father of his children, they would always be bonded because of that but Jackson knew that if they didn't have the kids they wouldn't ever see each other. He didn't know if that was a blessing or a curse.

Hearing a car pull into the drive, he peered out of his bedroom window to find Adam pulling up in his car. Grabbing his jacket Jackson made his way downstairs, calling the kids on his way to inform them that their Dad had arrived. .

"Hi" Adam said with a small smile on his face, he looked Jackson up and down, Jackson noticed and frowned. "You look great" Adam said "Hot date tonight?".

It was true, Jackson had made an effort for his night out but that was only because he rarely went out these days. "Uh… Yeah. I'm off to a Charity Ball." Looking down at himself he quickly asked "Have I overdone it, do you think?"

"You look amazing" Adam told him.

"Thanks" Jackson said, not knowing what else he should say. Did Adam feel as awkward as he currently felt?

Jackson shouted to the kids again, they still hadn't show face since he told them Adam had arrived. "I did tell them you were here"

"Its fine" Adam said "You know what those two are like"

The two men quickly found that they had nothing more to say to each other and so they stood there and a awkward silence loomed over them. Just them the kids came running down the stairs.

"See ya Dad!" The two of them yelled as they made for the door.

"Hey!" Adam called them back "Go give your Dad a kiss and hug goodbye"

"Sorry Dad" They said with sheepish expressions and wrapped their arms around their Father and kissed him goodbye.

….

The kids had gone and he still had a little time before he had to leave with Aaron, Pearl and Paddy. Pearl and Paddy had decided to go and Jackson was grateful because if they hadn't he wouldn't have known anyone and could have ended up feeling like a spare part had Aaron gone off to speak to someone else whilst at the ball. Grabbing a beer from the fridge Jackson tried to steady his nerves. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous. It was just a night out with a friend… A friend that just happened to be very good looking. Did he have a crush on Aaron? God he hoped not. They were friends; he didn't want to ruin their friendship by having a crush on a straight guy. Straight guys didn't like it. Tonight would be interesting, downing his beer he grabbed another one, he needed some Dutch courage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own any of the characters in this fic, ITV do.. **

Thank you to see me through for beta

I hope you enjoy guys. sorry its taken me so long to update but i just couldn't get past a certain part in the chapter.

hopefully the next chapter won't take me as long to write.

* * *

><p>The beers that Jackson had drunk earlier on in the day to steady his nerves hadn't worked. He found himself sat in the car alone with a gorgeous looking Aaron. He felt slightly stupid for feeling as nervous as he currently did because it wasn't as if this was the first time that he had been alone with the mechanic but for some reason he just looked all the more appealing in his suit than he had ever done in those grimy overalls and that was hard for him to believe.<p>

What was bothering Jackson more than anything though was the fact that he felt as if he was on a date but he had no clue if it was in fact a date or not because Aaron had never spoken about his sexuality. He hadn't said he was straight but then no one ever does but on the reverse side of that he knew Jackson was gay and had never said "Me too" or anything along those lines. Jackson was confused. He hoped it would turn out that Aaron was gay and that this was in fact a date because looking at the mechanic in the suit that clung to him in all the right places had his mind conjuring up all sorts of images. A little that it was in fact a date came in the shape of Aaron had put Pearl and Paddy off from joining them at the event after the party, Aaron had said there were only two tickets but if they were why had he specifically requested that they not join them? Jackson's stomach twisted in anxiety, he couldn't let himself believe it was a date, he didn't want to feel let down when he spotted Aaron all over some girl.

….

They pulled up outside a beautiful hotel before too long and Jackson couldn't help but drown in its beauty. It was a 19th century hotel surrounded y acres and acres of land, he wanted to explore but he knew he couldn't as the door was opened and they were ushered inside. The inside was just as grand and beautiful as the outside, being a builder Jackson couldn't help but marvel at beautiful buildings whenever he was faced with one. The ball room was elegant room with high ceilings, it had a huge floor to ceiling hand carved open fireplace as a feature and there was a large dance floor in the middle with a bar slightly to the side of it.

The two men were greeted by Paddy, Pearl and a few other guests, their jackets were quickly taken and they were each handed a glass of champagne. Jackson was in awe; even in all his years with Adam and all the high profile friends that he had had he had they had never been to a ball or house of this standard.

Aaron was gracious with everyone and to look at him you would think that would be the last thing he would be. He greeted them warmly and effusively and not once was Jackson made to feel out of place as Aaron made a conscious effort to introduce him to everyone he spoke to. The only time Jackson found himself without Aaron was when he joined Paddy and Pearl on the dance floor and before long Aaron had even joined them, he was spinning Pearl around the floor and laughing at her jokes.

Paddy couldn't keep his eyes off of Aaron as he danced with Pearl. There was something different about the mechanic. He looked happy, content and he looked as if his life was good, as if he was good and Paddy knew that was something Aaron hadn't been for a while. Whatever had inspired the mechanic's happiness was a good thing and Paddy was all for it.

….

They didn't make the comedy club in the end. Instead they decided to stay at the hotel and continue to have a good time there. Aaron couldn't deny that he was enjoying himself. The last few times he had been invited to these things he hadn't really wanted to come and he found himself faking it. Last year had been fake smiles and small talk but this year he was enjoying it and he was happy to engage in conversation with anyone that wanted to talk. He knew why it was though; it was because of the builder. He really liked him but he knew that the builder would be confused as he had never actually spoken to him about his sexuality and he didn't think anyone in the village had either because Jackson had never mentioned it. He had brought friends along previous years but it didn't feel anything like it did tonight. He had a permanent smile on his face and it was because of Jackson, the builder had a knack of getting along with everyone so it seemed and everyone at the ball loved him. It brought a smile to Aaron's face.

When the party was over Aaron and Jackson found themselves sat at the end of the bar talking. Aaron was talking about himself. He had decided that it was time to lay it out on the line, lay his sexuality out on the line and see what happened from then on out. In the end both of them were too drunk to drive home and instead they booked a room, a room with twin beds thankfully. Aaron didn't know how he would cope if he had to share a bed with the builder. Could he keep his hands to himself? With the amount of alcohol he had drunk probably not.

….

Jackson learned a lot about the mechanic that night. It turned out that Aaron was previously married too to someone called Joe, which it turn made him in fact gay, a fact that Jackson was more than happy about. Aaron had also previously lived in America with his husband but it wasn't to be and it wasn't until they had moved to America that it became clear to Aaron that their marriage wasn't as solid as he once thought. Aaron had also found out that Joe was a serial cheat; it turned out the man couldn't keep it in his pants. He knew right there and then that they weren't meant to be. After putting up with it for so long Aaron finally had to stop making excuses and see Joe for what he was and it was then that Aaron left America to return home to Yorkshire and he'd never looked back since that day.

One thing Aaron was grateful for though was the fact that he hadn't had children with Joe, not that he didn't want them because he did and he had been ready for all that but it wouldn't have worked, not with Joe.

Aaron would sometimes forgot about the whole other life he had had with Joe but he couldn't regret it because regretting his life with Joe would mean regretting who he was because Aaron knew Joe was the reason he was the person he was today and for that he had to thank the man.

….

They woke the following morning with heavy heads, both extremely hungover from the copious amounts of alcohol they had consumed the night before. After having a quick breakfast in the restaurant of the hotel they left for the village. As Jackson sat in the passenger's seat of Aaron's car he couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen now. Aaron was gay. Did Aaron want anything to happen? Little did Jackson know that Aaron was having the exact same thoughts, he'd glance at Jackson out of the corner of his eye and wonder what the builder was thinking about. Would the builder want to date him? Was he the builder's type? He had so many questions buzzing around in his head but he was scared to ask them. He didn't want to be rejected and lose the builder as a friend.

Were they both on the same page or where they barking up different trees? Neither man knew but one thing was for certain, they both wanted to know.

* * *

><p>Please review and let me know what you<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I own these characters about as much as Emmerdale do now...

* * *

><p>sorry its taken me so long guys to post this, I wrote this over a week ago but I just couldn't get it to flow properly. My head just wasn't in writing at all but I think I got there in the end with a lot of help from <em>see me through<em>. I just hope the wait was worth it and you enjoy this chapter..

please read and review and let me know your thoughts xx

thank you a million to see me through for the beta. You are a star

* * *

><p>Aaron was awoken by the sound of his phone vibrating from underneath his pillow. Reluctantly he answered it, eyes still closed he neglected to check the caller ID.<p>

"Hey it's me!"

Frowning but still unwilling to open his eyes Aaron asked "me who?" he was still half asleep and unable to recognise the voice.

"Paddy you div!"

"Oh… Hey Paddy, what's up?"

Aaron could hear the vet shuffling around as he answered "nothing, I was just... I was just calling to see how you are?"

"Uh…OK" Aaron was less than convinced and he had a sneaky suspicion that the vet was calling to ask about his night with Jackson. He hadn't seen him since the night at the ball. "I'm fine. Was there something else?"

"Err, no... No. I...I wanted to... Did..." Paddy stuttered

Aaron smiled to himself at Paddy's stuttering; he found it amusing how the vet would mess up his words. "Come on Paddy, spit it out. I don't have all day!"

"I... I... I... Err... How...? Was... How...? How did it go with Jackson? How was the comedy show I mean?"

"We didn't go in the end." Aaron answered "Had too much to drink so we couldn't drive, we stayed at the hotel instead and no before you ask nothing happened"

"I wasn't even going to say anything." Paddy said, feigning hurt at the accusation.

"Yeah right, pull the other one. That's the only reason you called and don't try to deny it. I know you Paddy Kirk"

"Alright fine!" Paddy gave in "How did it go then? What did you do?"

"We spent most of it talking."

"And..."

"Annnnnnd what?"

"What did you talk about?" Paddy wanted to know

"Just stuff, our pasts, you know. The usual"

"Did you talk about maybe…? I don't know… Liking each other?"

"What makes you think we like each other?"

Paddy snorted "because I saw how you were with him. How you practically never left his side. You like him!"

Aaron had never been able to hide much from the older vet "yeah… Yeah I do but there is absolutely nothing to say that he likes me. We just stayed in the bar for a while talking and then we went to bed and left the next morning. End of Story"

"OK then, I won't ask again but you could do so much worse. He is a nice guy. I think you should go for it Aaron. What's the worst that could happen? He could say no and you are uncomfortable for a couple of weeks or he could say yes... And then everyone is happy. Think about it Aaron!"

"Alright, alright. I'll think about it… Maybe." Aaron ended the call and allowed his head to flop back down onto the pillow.

He really wasn't sure, it's not like he didn't want to it's that he didn't know how to. He had met Joe so young, had been married so long, he'd never really thought about dating again and truth be told he hadn't been interested until Jackson came along. He didn't think he would have to be vibrant and interesting in a bid to attract someone. He just didn't know how to do the dating thing. What if he screwed it up? Was it worth ruining their friendship over? He had been out of the loop for so long. Guys had hit on him at Bar West but he ignored all of them, he hadn't been interested. Why would Jackson be interested in him? Should he risk it? He wasn't sure. He was just so confused!

He thought that if Jackson had actually noticed him in that way then surely the builder would have said something. So he came to the conclusion that as far as Jackson was concerned they were just friends and Aaron didn't want to rock the boat and make a prat out of himself. But when it had been just him and Jackson last night he had liked it. He had forgotten how it felt like to be in male company, male company other than just Paddy's or Ryan's. He felt a thrill when their hands had briefly touched as he passed him a drink and he hadn't wanted the night to end. He didn't know the rules any more, was it classed as date or was it just two friends attending an evening together? Could he call him and invite him out again or would that be too weird especially if they were to be just _friends?_He just didn't know and all this thinking about it was giving him a headache. He decided to forget about it for now and get to work, he was already running late judging by the clock on the wall opposite the bed.

…...

Pearl looked at Jackson suspiciously as she watched him dart around the kitchen trying to get dinner sorted. "So…"

"So what?" Jackson asked

Pearl just looked at him with raised her eyebrows. "How was it? Did you have a good time with Aaron?"

"Yeah… Yeah I did. He's a really nice guy, quite sensitive. Not that you would think it though to look at him. I had absolutely no idea that he was gay, why did you never tell me?"

"I thought you knew" Pearl answered "What with you being gay" she added with a slight smile. She could tell that Jackson liked the mechanic and she hadn't known that he wasn't aware of Aaron's sexual preferences or she would have told him. Now though, now she had every intention of insuring that they at least went on a date. They were both lovely men, they deserved a little bit of happiness. J

"Did anything happen then? Between the two of you? I know you like him Jackson"

Jackson didn't know what to say.

"No, nothing happened. We're just friends and as far as I am aware that is all we ever will be, I don't even think he likes me in that way"

"Well you are never going to know unless you ask him are you? Do you want me to ask him for you?" She asked

"No!" Jackson said loudly, quickly "no I don't. I'm a big boy and I am pretty sure I could do that myself, even if it has been a while since I last asked someone out" Jackson added a little more calmly.

The last thing he wanted was to send an old aged pensioner to find out whether or not Aaron was interested in him. He was a grown man for god's sake!

He wasn't entirely sure he could do it either though. It had been a long time since he'd asked anyone out. Since he'd had to figure out whether or not someone was interested in him and he liked Aaron, really he did. They were friends and so maybe because of that he should try and ask him out? But on the other hand what if the mechanic wanted him to ask him out? What was he meant to do? He didn't know! He was just so confused! Could he ask him out and deal with the consequences no matter what they were?


	6. Chapter 6

I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THEY REMAIN THE PROPERTY OF ITV.

HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU ARE ALL ENJOYING THIS FIC..PLEASE DO TELL IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE DIRECTION ETC...

IT WAS A REALLY SAD WEEK FOR ALL US AARON FANS OUT THERE...LETS JUST HOPE THAT ONE DAY HE WILL RETURN. (A GIRL CAN DREAM HEY)

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS REVIEWED. THEY DO MAKE ME SMILE...

WOULD LIKE TO THANK SEE ME THROUGH FOR BEING MY BETA ON THIS FIC...

NOT SURE WHEN I WILL GET ANOTHER UPDATE DONE, GOING ON HOLIDAY NEXT WEEK. BUT IF I GET CHANCE WHILST IM RELAXING AROUND THE POOL I MAY JUST WRITE A CHAPTER OR 2 TO UPLOAD WHEN I GET BACK. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED WHAT THE EASTER BUNNY BROUGHT YOU.. HAVE A FAB REST OF THE HOLIDAYS GUYS..

THANKS AGAIN FOR FOLLOWING THIS FIC...

JAYNE XX

* * *

><p>Pearl looked at Jackson suspiciously. She watched as he dashed around the room.<p>

"So come on then. Who is it, is it Aaron_?"_ she asked, excited to find out where he was going.

"I've already told you and no it isn't anyone you know and it definitely isn't Aaron!" Jackson exclaimed. He'd told the woman countless times.

"Uh huh" Pearl said "if you say so but the way you are darting around and tartin' yourself up would suggest otherwise" she added with a smirk.

"Wounded!" Jackson grinned "are you saying I don't always look this good" he asked. "Anyway, I'm ready. I shouldn't be back too late. You have my number?"

"Of course, off you go. Don't worry about a thing and have a lovely time." Pearl said trying to push him out of the door.

He kissed the kids on the way out of the door, although neither of them were really paying him attention, they were too absorbed in the film they were watching.

"Yeah. Bye Dad! Love you dad!" he muttered to himself as he made his way to his car to retrieve his phone before making his way to the bus stop. He was looking forward to this, it was a Friday night and he was heading out to Bar West for the evening. One of his mates (one of the few he had left from his marriage to Adam) had called him earlier on in the day and said he was in the area, and asked if he fancied a night out.

….

"Come on mate. I'm not getting any younger here" Ryan shouted up the stairs as he waited for Aaron to finish sprucing himself up.

"No just another year older mate and believe me it shows! Come on then birthday boy, let's do this" Aaron said, placing his hands into Ryan's shoulders and smirking at him.

"Where are we headed anyway?" Aaron asked

"The pub for a few and then thought we could head to Bar West. You never know you might get lucky!" Ryan winked at him as they walked out of the door.

They made their way towards the pub, whilst there Aaron had decided to text Jackson. He knew Ryan wouldn't mind if he tagged along so he didn't even bother to run it past him first.

_'Hey mate, heading into town for Ryan's birthday if you fancy it...A xx'_

He must have checked his phone about 10 times before he had even finished his first pint. His constant checking of the phone didn't go unnoticed by Ryan and neither did the smile that appeared on Aaron's face when his phone finally beeped, signalling a text.

"What you smiling at eh?" he asked with a knowing glint in his eye "like I don't already know!"

"Shut up!" Aaron said as he read his text. His smile quickly vanished though as he read the contents of said text message.

_'Already in town mate, maybe catch you in Bar West if you're heading here. J xx'_

A million thoughts whirled around in Aaron's head. Was Jackson on a date? He suddenly didn't know how he'd feel about going to Bar West and seeing Jackson with another guy. Would it bother him? Would he be jealous? He didn't have any right to be jealous, they were only friends but… Giving himself a shake Aaron chose not to think about it and replied.

_'Yeah, alright. Maybe catch you soon. A xx'_

….

It was difficult to miss Jackson when they entered the bar. The bar was packed with people and you could barely hear the music over people talking and laughing. Jackson was stood at the bar, looking better than Aaron had ever seen him before. He was wearing a red chequered shirt with dark blue jeans. He looked mouth wateringly good.

With Jackson looking so good Aaron began to wonder just what Jackson would see in him. Jackson was gorgeous, Aaron, in his own opinion, wasn't. There was no way Jackson would want him. Aaron knew that but it didn't stop his heart skipping a beat when Jackson smiled at him when he noticed him.

Once the introductions had been made, Jackson's mate found them all a table to sit at.

A few hours later and a lot of alcohol later, they were still sat around the same table. Ryan and Jackson's friend Craig had hit it off almost straight away. They were engrossed in a conversation about something which told Aaron that Craig couldn't possibly have been on a date with Jackson because who sat talking to someone else when they were on a date? Aaron began to relax a little after that, Jackson wasn't on a date.

"So..." Aaron said as he tried to think of something so say. There was a silence between them. It wasn't awkward but it was silence. Jackson beat him to filling it though.

"So, I've already answered it so it's your turn. What's it like living in Emmerdale? Must be a lot different to your life with…" Jackson trailed off, unsure of how to finish it. He knew of Aaron's time with his ex and truth be told from what he'd heard he didn't like that guy and didn't really want to talk about him. What a stupid question. Why had he asked that? Oh yeah, he was nervous.

Aaron laughed at him "I knew what I was letting myself in for when I moved. I used to come here as a kid. Although, in saying that I didn't like it much back then but now… Well now I don't think I could live anywhere else and it's a good place to work, saves me having to travel somewhere every day.

"Yeah" Jackson said nodding his head "I know what you mean. Adam used to travel everywhere for work and after we divorced he used to spend more and more time away. I'm not sure he ever saw home as home although he has to spend time there now when he has the kids"

"I can't even imagine how lonely it must have been with him gone all the time" Aaron said.

Jackson smiled at him "it was and it wasn't. I got used to it and in the end I started resenting him for coming home and trying to take charge, when he hadn't been there all week and had no idea how anything was run"

"So the moral of the story is, if I fall in love with you, I'd better make damn sure not to get a job too far away then?" Aaron laughed and Jackson found himself blushing, not knowing what to say or where to look. Had he really just said that, and was it meant as a joke?

….

By the time the evening had come to an end, Jackson had pushed that thought to the back of his mind, there was no point in mulling over it after all what will be will be.

Aaron had had a really good night, better than he had had in a while. He couldn't believe he had what he had said to Jackson about falling in love with him but it had come out of his mouth before he had a chance to think about what he was saying. He was just grateful that he hadn't scared Jackson off though and the two of them had left the bar before Ryan and Craig, Jackson had to get back early for Pearl and the kids.

They arrived back in Emmerdale and Jackson walked Aaron to his door. "I'll call you" Jackson said as he held the door open for him and just before he left he stepped back up on the step and kissed Aaron on the cheek "Thank you for a great night" he stepped back down and walked away. Aaron watched him walk away, did Jackson like him like him? It seemed like there could be a chance.

….

Jackson entered his house, the lights were on in every room and he could hear laughter coming from the kitchen. He could hear a male voice.

Pearl and Kieran both looked up as, as did Adam as Jackson walked into the kitchen. They were all sitting around the kitchen table.

"Oh" Jackson's eyes widened. He was a little stunned to see Adam looking so comfortable in his kitchen. He wasn't sure how he should react to the situation because he was annoyed just more shocked. Why was he there?

"Dad called and when I told him you were out he asked if he could come over" Kieran explained to his Father.

"Oh, ok then" Jackson smiled "That's fine" he was lying and he hoped it didn't show, for the kids sake anyway.

He didn't mind Adam being there because it was nice that they could still co-parent and be civil to one another but on the other hand he didn't want Adam thinking he could muscle into his life whenever he felt like it.

"I'd better go" Adam said standing up. Jackson didn't disagree and walked him to the door.

"Sorry Jackson, I didn't think and when I spoke to Kieran he said it would be ok and that you wouldn't mind. I just wanted to see the kids. I should have checked with you first"

"You're alright" Jackson said. It was unlike Adam to apologise for anything and Jackson immediately softened "As long as you and the kids enjoyed yourselves"

"Yeah, yeah we did and I put Kaitlyn to bed, she was thrilled…" Jackson nodded "You look like you had fun too"

Jackson smiled "yeah I did"

"I can tell. You're glowing." Adam smiled sadly before walking away from Jackson and towards his car which was parked on the other side of the road.

Jackson watched him and it was at times when Adam was being nice, being the Adam that Jackson fell in love with that he wondered why exactly why their marriage hadn't worked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own any of these characters they belong elsewhere.

Hey guys sorry for the lack of updates.

i hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

please let me know what you think all good and bad welcome

J xx

...

Aaron woke up bubbling with excitement. A slow smile spreads across his face.

It wasn't like him, he didn't normally get excited about things, he was a what will happen will happen kinda guy. He didn't talk about his feelings and he certainly didn't do the chasing but since he met Jackson he found himself doing or at least wanting to do just that.

He was a little frustrated that he couldn't get hold of Ryan, even having left three messages. He was dying to talk to him. He needed to get this excitement off of his chest. ( he was really going to have to get a hold of himself, he was acting like a girl!) but it would seem he would either have to wait or talk to Paddy. Even though Paddy would be his obvious second choice of someone to talk to he really didn't want to talk to the vet about this. He was his dad on so many levels and there are just things that you don't talk to your dad about.

He'd decided to go into work to try and take his mind off of the builder but that didn't work as he lived right next door and he couldn't help but glance over when he heard the door go. He was a little disappointed though as it was Adam leaving, he assumed at least as he had the kids with him and not Jackson.

He could completely understand why Jackson would be attracted to him, he was gorgeous. He noticed him smile and he had to admit it was a beautiful smile.

It didn't take him long to stop for a coffee break, his mind really wasn't in his work at all and if he wasn't careful he would cause himself a serious accident. He noticed the vet walking towards him. He tried to act normal around him but paddy had noticed straight away, said it was written all over his face.

**'Come on Aaron you know you can talk to me. **'

'Yeah I know paddy but honestly there isn't much to talk about!' Just as he said this he saw Ryan walking over to them.

"What's the urgency? How many missed calls and messages!" Ryan smirked. He had a good idea of what his friend wanted.

'Finally!' Aaron said, 'I've been calling you all morning!'

'Yeah I know mate. How was your night?'

Aaron being typical Aaron and also not wanting to give too much away with Paddy still being there replied with "well you should know, you were there"

"ha ha very funny Aaron, you know exactly what I'm talking about!'

Aaron blushes slightly and he notices Paddy has just made himself comfy against a car with a smirk on his face. There was no getting away from this now, the vet wouldn't let him get away without spilling now. "it was good, we only shared a ride home. The rest of the night you were there. Not that you would have noticed' he says smirking at Ryan.

'Uh hu. You sure that was all?' Ryan teased completely ignoring Aaron's comment.

'Yes I'm sure.'

'Oh come on Aaron. I mean look at you!' Ryan looks a little closely. 'You look like your about to burst.'

**'So I'm guessing we are talking about a certain builder then?'** paddy chips in.

'yes...no...yes' Aaron stutters. 'It was a good night. I kinda forgotten how to have one of those'

Paddy nods his head to that

'you like him then?' Ryan says stating the obvious

'I..I think so yeah. Although I'm pretty sure it won't lead to anything. I've just seen his ex and I don't even compare to that!' he states. This was typical Aaron, his self doubt always kicks in no matter the situation. 'But he is cute' he quickly and quietly adds with a blush creping up his face.

'CUTE! Is that it, is that all you have got?' Ryan teases a little more

'no..' he shrugs, 'he's funny and smart as well and he seems to be a little interested'

'You mean... ?' Ryan says raising his eyebrows at him

'No..god no far to early to be thinking about that. I mean he seems to be interested in who Aaron Livesy is.'

'O I get you' Ryan says. 'So you seeing him again?'

'I'd like to. He did say he would call me but I'm just going to have to wait and see aren't I?'

**'Or'** paddy says** here's a thought, maybe just maybe you could call him.** He says as he pats his shoulder walking past. He was happy for his son, he just hoped it would work out for him whatever the outcome.

…...

Jackson opens his eyes and looks at the clock. 9.00 am it reads. He momentarily panics then realises the kids are with Adam, he had the whole weekend to himself.

Crap I must have fallen back to sleep when the kids left this morning. Not that it really mattered, he had the weekend off of work and didn't have any immediate plans so he could do what he wanted with his weekend. And right now he chose to stay curled up in his nice warm bed replaying his evening last night and how it so unexpectedly turned out. Not that he was complaining, he had had a great night with his friend but it got even better when Aaron had turned up. A smile creeps across his face as he can hear said mechanic whistling through his bedroom window.

He wasn't sure if it was just him or Aaron as well but he was absolutely buzzing with lust. It was so strong, it was almost palpable, unexpected, entirely new and he spent the morning lost in fantasies of him and Aaron He blushed slightly when he thought of what he had had the mechanic do to him in said fantasies. How was he going to look him in the eye.

The joy of feeling these feelings again, he thought they had been long gone and never to return. He never thought he would be able to pick himself up fully after the divorce and actually think about dating again because as much as it was a mutual decision he had still been bruised from it and at the time the thought of going through all of that hurt again with someone new didn't even bare thinking about. But now, now he may not have found his Mr Right for the future but he had certainly found his Mr Right for now.

Perhaps tonight will be the night. He said he would call Aaron Maybe he should get ready and walk into the unknown and be with someone that wasn't Adam Adam was the only man he had been with, slept with and loved for some 15 years.

He wanted to and he also didn't. As hard as this was for him to admit, Adam was and still is to a certain extent the only man with whom he feels safe.

But he is his past and Aaron, well Aaron may never be anything other than just a friend, he may not be his future, but maybe it was time he started to feel safe in someone else's arms and Aaron, Aaron may just be his here and now...

With a yawn and a stretch he finally manages to pull himself out of bed. He moves over to his bedroom window and opens the curtains, he can't help but snatch a glimpse of the mechanic as he is working on a car on the garage forecourt. He smiles to himself as he makes his way down to the kitchen.

'hello?' the back door opens and pearl walks in 'don't tell me you have forgotten?' she says frowning at him.

'No I haven't forgotten! Jackson smiles at her. 'just let me finish this coffee and I can be ready in ten. Then we can hit the shops. Want a cup?'

'Sure' Pearl says as she takes a seat. 'what's up with you. This may sound ridiculous but you look like a guy that has fallen in love. Am I right?'

'Well...I'm definitely falling in like'

'And I take it from the grin on your face he likes you too and y he I mean Aaron!'

'I don't know but I hope so, I mean I think so. Anyway how did you know it was Aaron?'

'Because young man a woman knows these things and judging by the permanent grin on his face I would say that is a yes plus he has just walked up your garden path!'

'Oh shit! Jackson says. There is no way I can go to the door like this he says gesturing down at himself in horror.

Be quick and I will let him in.

'Hello love' she says as she opens the door.

'Err...' Aaron says rather uncomfortably 'is..is Jackson around?'

'He's just upstairs love. Come in and wait for him if you like. Do you want a coffee? She says heading into the kitchen.

He may have known Pearl for a fair while but he still felt totally uncomfortable and way out of his depth. He just hoped that Jackson wouldn't be long.

The both look up as they hear Jackson coming down the stairs. Aaron couldn't help but notice how good he looked in a pair of nicely fitted jeans and a grey jumper.

'Aaron what you doing here?' Jackson says as he walks into the kitchen.

'I...I just wanted to thank you for last night' he smiles

'last night? But I didn't do anything!

'you...you didn't have to. I just ….well... I better go. Maybe I can see you later?'

'that would be nice' Jackson says beaming. ' I'll call you later this afternoon.'

Jackson half expected Pearl to make a comment as soon as the door was closed but she didn't, she just simply gave him a knowing smile, an I told you so smile and said get you coat them shops aren't going to be open all day!.

…...

To say he was bored was an understatement How long does it take to do a bit of paint shopping. All he wanted to do was go home and maybe call Aaron but he had promised Pearl he would take her shopping to look for paint and that he would gladly decorate for her. After all she had done enough to help him out since he had moved to the village. But now..now he had had enough.

'Dad!' Jackson looks up sharply. He is automatically tuned in to when ever someone shouts dad. He was surprised when he saw Kaitlyn running towards him. He scoops her up in his arms and kisses her all over her face.

'what are you doing here sweetheart?'

'I'm here with dad and kieran' she says flinging her arms around his neck. 'Dad, kieran dad's here' kaitlyn shouts over and both Adam and kieran's face light up. A fact which surprises Jackson and simply confuses him.

'hey Jackson, hey Pearl' Adam says as he reaches over and gives pearl a kiss on the cheek.

Kaitlyn decided to tell me that she wanted he room decorated, that she is no longer into Peppa pig. Apparently she is too old for that kid stuff now. Adam says with a little laugh. We were just going to head for a bite to eat if you want to join us?'

Jackson looks over at Pearl who beams at Adam in delight. 'sure!' he says.

Kieran and kaitlyn are sat in between Adam and Jackson, kaitlyn is holding both of their hands and every so often one or both of the children looks first at Adam then at Jackson, the smile on their little faces so wide Jackson is concerned that he may just burst into tears.

At one point he looks over to Kaitlyn, then raises his eyes to find Adam looking at him, and he knows he is thinking the same thing, when he looks away there is a lump in hi throat.

He still doesn't know, during moments like this why it went so horribly wrong. But he knows that he can't go backwards. Too much time has passed, and he can't go back to being the corporate husband Adam so desperately wanted him to be.

He can't go back to that lonely life, with a husband who is barely around.

They were always a great family unit when they were together but that was one of the problems, they were rarely together so the times they were didn't really matter. Jackson's life didn't seem to matter, Jackson's primary purpose was and still is to be there for his children and Adam knew this, so it didn't matter if he cancelled a family day out or a family weekend because Jackson would be there to pick up the pieces.

In all the time that had passed Jackson had found that he doesn't look at Adam in the same way. There is a comfort in the familiarity that exists between them, bust he doesn't look at him and find him physically attractive any more, not in the way he looks at Aaron and wants to rip his shirt off if him and run his hands all over his body.

If anything when he now looks at Adam he wonders how he had managed to sleep with him for so long. Not that he was repulsed by him, far from it but because the intimacy that was once between them had been sliced away and it is hard to believe that it was ever there at all.

You know, the kids and I were going to have a movie night tonight and pizza. Why don't you join us? Adam asks as they walk back to their cars.

'I...I can't. I have plans. But thank you. That's really kind of you to think of me'

'oh. Sure. A date? Adam grins, but Jackson is certain that is only to hide some hurt, and he is sorry.

' just a friend, he says, it's not really a lie because that's what they are at the minuet. Just friends. Thanks for lunch.'

they smile at one another, but Jackson finds it awkward. He turns to say goodbye to his children.

…...

Jackson makes his way home after dropping Pearl off outside hers. They had managed to pick out some paint after they had left Adam and the kids and he promised that he would be round later on in the week to decorate for her. He popped his head round the side of his house to see if Aaron was still at the garage but he wasn't so he called him as he made his way inside.

'hey' he hears Aaron say at the other end of the phone. 'you calling to cancel on me? He hears him chuckle.

'are you kidding, I wouldn't cancel for the world. I hope you haven't eaten?'

'No, no I haven't.'

'Good' Jackson says. 'come over in an hour'

'OK, want me to bring anything?'

'No just yourself' Jackson replies.

'I can't come empty handed, how about I bring something to drink. What do you prefer, I could bring beer or a bottle?'

'beer is fine'

'OK. Oh and Jackson?'

'yes?'

'I can't wait to see you.'

…...

Adam was laid in his bed In just his boxers. He was endlessly flicking through the channels, he couldn't seem to settle on a channel, he is restless.

Oh fuck' he says to himself. Jackson looked good today!. He couldn't help but imagine them in bed together and Jackson doing things to him that he loved.

It wasn't until they had separated that he realised how much he had missed sex. That was the only thing in their marriage that was always good or at least it had been , it was always explosive between them, they seemed to be able to please each other in ways that he had never known before. But it had changed almost over night. Jackson just didn't seem interested any more. He was always too tired. In the last few years of their marriage he was lucky if they had it once a fortnight, Jackson would always change in the bathroom and gone were the days he used to sleep naked. Now it was always pyjamas and then he would climb into bed with a book. Adam would reach over and stroke his thigh at an attempt and Jackson would always just simply pick his hand up, kiss it and lay it back on his side of the bed. Adam couldn't help but feel rejected. He didn't just want sex, he needed it and he needed it with his husband. He knew that he wasn't always around and some nights he would come in late but he just thought that because of this they would have it all the more. But nope, if any thing they had it less and when they did it always seemed like Jackson was just doing it to fore fill his husband duties.

There had been the odd occasion that he had been tempted to stray, but he never did, he never classed himself as the unfaithful type. He was always faithful to the man he married and loved.

When they first had first separated he had felt numb. He knew that they had drifted apart, but somehow he never actually thought that it would end, never realised just how unhappy Jackson was. Once the shock had worn off he realised just how unhappy his life had become. He didn't have his husband and his children waiting at home for him any more...

…...

Jackson rushes around, he decides on spaghetti bolognese. Simple and everyone seems to like this. As the food was simmering he makes his way to the bathroom to get ready. He is nervous, he really wanted tonight to go well. The doorbell rings and he feels his heart catch in his mouth as he runs down the stairs to answer it.

'Hi.' Aaron, looking almost stupidly handsome, smiles at him.

'hey, come in he says as he steps back.

The room is dimly lit by candle light, Aaron couldn't help but notice how romantic is was.

He takes a seat at the table and looks at Jackson, his heart is softening. He smiles at him as he reaches out and strokes his hand.

'this is nice he says as he looks at the food on the table. I certainly wasn't expecting this. Maybe just a pizza in front of TV but not this.'

'it's not too much is it?' Jackson asks now slightly unsure of himself.

'no no not at all. I like it and this' he says pointing to the food on his plate is on of my favourites!'

at this Jackson relaxes slightly. He was glad Aaron liked it, for a second there he thought he had just made a complete fool of himself.

' I know I said it earlier but the other night I..I really enjoyed myself. Can't remember the last time I had such a relaxing and fun evening. I think Ryan and your friend hit it off well too.'

'yeah me to. We should maybe do it again sometime, he says with a little smile. I have to say though I think you are completely right about Ryan and Craig. Totally unexpected but yeah I think they hit it off really well. I spoke to Craig earlier and he says he is in the area again in a few weeks so you never know, he may just give him a call.'


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I don't own any of the characters.

Can i just start by saying i am extremely sorry for the length of time it has taken me to update this story, there is absolutely not any excuse i could give you that would be good enough... to the guest reviewer who let me one the other day i hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint! although it is only a small one. i should hopefully have more for you before the week is out...

so anyway if you are still interested in reading this and are still enjoying it please let me know and i will continue, hopefully without as long of a delay..

...

Jackson's living room was once again set for seduction. The plates are sitting in the sink, waiting to be stacked in the dishwasher, the fire is crackling softly and the candles are slowly burning down. Snow patrol is playing quietly in the background and Aaron is sat on the sofa with Jackson leaning into his side.

This is what Jackson had missed the most, not the sex, but the affection. Affection he hadn't had from Adam for years. Being held and feeling special, he can't remember the last time he felt this way. It had certainly been years.

There was a certainly a comfort in knowing every curve, every lump and bump of someone's body like he knew Adams. He knew his as well as he knew his own body but there wasn't the anticipation, the sheer heart stopping thrill of discovering a new body.

Jackson wanted nothing more than to sleep at the end of the day and although he enjoyed the sex once they started, it had become routine, no excitement, same positions, and same moves even the same length of time for each round.

And there was Aaron, who in every way shape and form was completely different to Adam. He remembers saying to Adam not so many years ago as they were stood side by side in their bathroom going through their morning routine.

"Don't you ever feel it would be impossible to start all over again?"

"What do you mean?" Adam had asked with a frown on his face

"I mean, we know all of each others disgusting habits. We've been together that long. I don't think I could start all over again. In fact I don't actually think I'd find another man that would put up with me"

"Well that's nice to know" replied Adam "and besides I hope you don't find another man. I want to be the only man that knows your disgusting habits"

"Yeah don't worry about it, two children later, with a beer belly to match who'd have me eh" he joked.

"Ah my lovely tubby husband- Adam blew him a kiss- I'd have you"

Once they had actually got divorced he did wonder who would possibly find him attractive. Not that he did have a beer belly; in fact he was probably in the best shape of his life.

Until now.

Aaron unbuttons his shirt and moving up to kiss him he whispers relax. And Jackson does just that, not thinking about anything but Aarons lips on his skin...

...

"Will you stay?" he asks much later, when they are cuddled up by the dying fire.

"I wish I could" Aaron smiles and kisses him "I have to be up at the crack of dawn, we are fully booked up tomorrow. Next time. What are your plans for tomorrow evening?"

"Nothing much, kids will be back"

"Ok well if I don't see you tomorrow ill definitely see you the day after though for final touches at the garage?"

"Yeah, ill be there bright and early"

And with that Aaron makes his way to the front door but not leaving before he has given Jackson a long lingering kiss. One that will have the builder dreaming all night...


End file.
